La visionaria
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Por mera casualidad Nico llega a conocer a Minoru y a Daisuke, los cuales le ofrecen ayuda debido a que no es capaz de regresar a casa por sus propios medios, pero a partir de ese punto llega a conocer a Akira, la cual le da una muy mala primera impresión. Pese a ello, Nico toma la decisión de ayudar a Akira a surgir para que supere su mal momento. Oneshot.


Con excepción del fanfic _Amor y Redención_, llevo meses de meses sin hacer nada relativo a Lucky Star, ni fanfics regulares ni crossovers, y ahora regreso con esto que bien podría haber hecho antes, pero tenía que poner mi firma para escribirla adecuadamente. En fin, comencemos.

**La visionaria**

En un local nocturno perdido en quién sabe dónde de la gran ciudad se encontraba una ex-presentadora de televisión como lo era Akira Kogami. Su paso por la televisión en los últimos tiempos había resultado bastante caótico, habiendo tenido que dejar esa carrera después de un incidente a mitad de un concurso de talentos en los que el desastre estuvo a la orden del día. La chica no estaba sola, pues cerca de ella estaban Minoru Shiraishi y Daisuke Ono, pero no era como si eso hiciera mucha diferencia, pues ninguno de los dos conseguía sacarla del estado de miseria en que se encontraba.

Era una noche bastante tranquila. Al no ser fin de semana, pues no había mucha gente dispuesta a hacer desmadre con sendos fiestones, así que el ruido era más bien moderado, aunque en ese momento Akira hubiese preferido que la música sonara con un volumen tal como para volarle los tímpanos sin piedad. Su estado era deplorable, mirase donde se le mirase, cuando aparece entre los presentes otra chica que a Minoru y Daisuke se les hizo conocida. Muy al contrario que Akira, a esa chica se notaba bastante alegre y dispuesta a festejar lo que sea que hubiera.

─ Una pregunta ─ Daisuke se acerca a la chica recién encontrada ─ ¿No eres Nico Yazawa, la famosa idol que se hizo conocer públicamente cuando estudiaba en preparatoria?

─ ¿Y quién me busca? ─ responde la chica con un rubor de ebriedad notable y una sonrisa un tanto jocosa ─ Si lo que quieres es pedirme que salga contigo, te aviso que ya tengo pareja, una chica preciosísima que me dijo esta tarde que sí quiere casarse conmigo, pero si en cambio quieres que haga mi pose de guerra, con mucho gusto la haré para ustedes, mis fans ─ Nico pone sus manos sobre su cabeza y hace su tan característico gesto ─ ¡Nico Nico Nii! ¿Están satisfechos, o debo repetir para que me tomen una foto?

─ Yo sí quiero una foto, que tengo una vecina a la que haría mucha ilusión, y a mí también ─ Daisuke saca su teléfono y se lo pasa a Minoru para que los fotografiara a ambos mientras Nico vuelve a hacer su pose ─. Genial. Esto ha sido todo un gesto de tu parte, Nico-chan.

─ Para eso es que soy idol. Mucho he hecho e investigado cuando estudiaba como para que esto me tome por sorpresa.

─ Es Nico Yazawa, no hay duda alguna ─ dice Minoru asintiendo serio ─. Debe ser obra del destino que esté alguien de tu calibre aquí justo cuando nosotros también estamos.

─ De vez en cuando escucho eso, pero igual habríamos coincidido alguna vez antes de que me hiciera famosa y no se dieron cuenta. Es una realidad bastante posible pero a laque nadie le da importancia ─ Nico de pronto mostraba un tono más casual, aunque igual se notaba su embriaguez ─ ¿Tienen un poquito de agua? Todavía me siento mareada de tanto que bebí. Creo que debí diluir un poquito más... ¿Y esa chica? ─ señala a Akira, la cual yacía desmayada sobre la barra.

─ Parece que Akira-sama ya no pudo aguantar. Bebió demasiado al parecer ─ dice Minoru.

─ ¿De verdad? A ver qué fue lo que se tomó... ─ Nico se acerca al vaso de Akira y bebe su contenido, frunciendo el ceño después de hacerlo ─ ¿Jugo de uva? ¿Cómo le hace esta niña para embriagarse con esto?

─ ¿De verdad es jugo de uva? ─ se acerca Daisuke ─ Seguramente debe estar añejado el jugo.

─ Ya lo creo. Cosecha de la semana pasada, como mucho ─ ironiza Nico ─. Ni las mejores cosechas de los viñedos de Avignon podrían igualar semejante efecto como el que tiene este simple jugo. Y yo vengo de tomarme casi un litro de veneno de serpiente y sigo viva y de pie, aunque sé que no estoy bien para regresar a casa conduciendo ─ Nico nota que Minoru y Daisuke fruncen el ceño extrañados ─. Veneno de serpiente es el nombre que le dan a la bebida alcohólica legal de más alto grado en el mundo, con casi 70 grados de alcohol.

─ ¿Y te tomaste un litro? ─ dice Minoru ─ Ya viene a ser un milagro el solo hecho que sigas viva. Un alcohol tan puro mataría con solo unos pocos tragos.

─ Porque ese litro es de bebida diluída en agua, con proporción noventa y cinco porciento de agua y cinco porciento de veneno de serpiente.

─ Ah, eso lo explica ─ dice Daisuke ─. Pero ahora creo que importa más llevarse a Akira-sama de aquí, que este no es un buen lugar para quedarse inconsciente.

─ Yo voy con ustedes ─ dice Nico, llamando la atención de los dos chicos ─. Cometí el error de venir sola y no tengo manera de regresarme a casa por mi cuenta, así que me gustaría que me ayuden. Les reservaré los mejores puestos en primera fila en mi próximo concierto si lo desean.

─ Con la foto ya me convenciste, pero con ese ofrecimiento sería capaz de atravesar caminando el océano, ni siquiera nadando ─ dice Daisuke emocionado.

Minoru se limita a alzar una ceja y luego, con ayuda de Daisuke, levanta a Akira para llevarla al auto de Ono, y Nico se ofrece a llevar sus cosas para que sólo necesitaran concentrarse en llevar a la pelirrosa, aunque igual se fijan que ella pudiera seguirles el paso, pues la propia Nico se balanceaba un poco al caminar.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Akira se siente molestada por las primeras luces del alba. Deseaba dormir más tiempo, además que se sentía físicamente destrozada, por lo que no quería levantarse por nada del mundo, pero había un delicioso aroma que impregnaba el ambiente, el cual invitaba a la desdichada chica a que saliese de allí.

─ Maldición... No puedo resistir este olor ─ aprieta con rabia la almohada y hunde su rostro para aislarse del aroma, pero aquel intento resulta infructuoso ─. Ojalá que esa comida sepa tan bien como huele, o mataré a quien sea que me esté tentando, que quiero seguir durmiendo.

Akira se levanta con dificultad, casi cayendo al suelo en el proceso, puesto que estaba cargando con la resaca de la noche anterior (?), por lo que se ve obligada a ir lentamente y usando toda la escasa fuerza de sus brazos para salir de allí. Esperaba no lamentarse de estar de pie en ese momento, porque realmente se sentía mal.

* * *

**Cocina**

Minoru y Daisuke estaban enloquecidos al ver cómo le estaba quedando la comida a Nico. Jamás habían imaginado que la idol tuviera semejante habilidad culinaria, si el solo olor les representaba un tormento por no haberse levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno más temprano. Antes de darse cuenta de aquello ya tenían sus respectivos platos, y la propia Nico ya estaba tomando sitio en la mesa para empezar a comer.

─ ¿Qué les ha parecido mi habilidad para la cocina, chicos?

─ Pues debo decir que me dejaste impresionado ─ Minoru da una probada a la comida, sintiendo cómo el sabor lo recorría como una descarga ─ ¡Jamás he probado nada igual! ¿Cómo le haces para hacer algo así, si eres idol?

─ Antes de ser idol he sido y soy la onee-chan de la casa. Tengo a tres hermanitos golosos que me adoran, y por eso siempre he procurado tenerlos contentos, ya sea mostrándoles mi superlativa habilidad como idol o cocinándoles siempre lo mejor. Disfruten de la función, pues esto no se lo muestro a cualquiera.

─ Pues te sirvió muchísimo, que esto es un manjar para dioses ─ halaga Daisuke, resistiendo la tentación de tragarse hasta el plato.

─ ¡Ahora a dar el agradecimiento de rigor!

En ese momento aparece Akira, y su presencia, si bien silenciosa, consiguió llamar la atención de los tres. Akira tenía todavía dificultades para enfocar bien, pero sus atormentados ojos fácilmente lograron reconocer el rostro de Nico Yazawa, y en reacción chista con fastidio y rabia.

─ ¿Y esta qué hace aquí?

─ Pues que es mi invitada, además que es mi casa, Akira-sama ─ responde Daisuke tranquilamente.

─ No me interesa. Me repugna su presencia, así que sáquenla.

─ Parece que se levantó con el pie izquierdo ─ dice Nico encogiéndose de hombros ─. De todos modos tengo hambre, así que empiezo ya mismo...

─ ¡Mejor vete de aquí! ─ la ofensa de Akira hace que Nico detenga sus palillos a mitad de camino ─ Las idols como tú me dan asco. Se creen gran cosa por tener una asquerosa fama y ser el centro de atención de un montón de imbéciles que no son capaces realmente de reconocer el talento cuando lo ven.

─ N-no le hagas caso, Nico-chan ─ dice Daisuke nervioso, temiendo que Nico se fuera a alterar ─. Lo que pasa es que Akira-sama está todavía con la resaca, además que no le ha ido muy bien últimamente y...

─ ¡Tu fama es puro artificio! ─ Akira no se acercaba, pero lo hubiera hecho si pudiera caminar sin necesidad de apoyarse a la pared ─ ¿Con cuántos sujetos te acostaste para que siquiera te den la oportunidad, y con cuántos más para que te nombren idol?

Aquella sí que fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Nico se levanta y encara a Akira. Minoru y Daisuke tenían mucho miedo en ese momento.

─ ¿Entonces necesito acostarme con varios peces gordos para lograr algo en la vida? ¿Qué pasó, es que ningún pez gordo te dio la oportunidad para acostarte con ellos y darte la oportunidad que sí me dieron a mí?

─ Esto es grave. Nunca antes se había visto que Nico-chan atacara a alguien con ironías ─ dice Daisuke entre susurros a Minoru ─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

─ Ni idea, pero no tengo ganas de meterme entre ellas ─ le responde Minoru.

─ Tu no eres más que un fracaso. Tu vida es vacía...

─ Pues menos mal que me lo dices, porque no me di cuenta de lo vacía que estoy ─ sigue Nico con las ironías, cruzándose de brazos ─. Soy la idol número uno durante cuatro meses seguidos y he estado siempre presente en el top diez en todos los quince meses que llevo como idol, conseguí comprarle a mi familia una preciosísima casa con vista panorámica a la playa, mis amigas siguen en contacto conmigo, mi novia aceptó mi proposición de casarse conmigo el día de ayer, antes de hoy sólo me he topado con gente que me ama, y no he contado que los contratistas van tras de mí, y no yo tras ellos... Vamos, que mi vida es una vorágine de desazones, desilusiones y decepciones. Me siento tan vacía y miserable. Entonces dime tu secreto para verte tan feliz, niña amargada.

Akira apretaba los dientes con rabia. Esa manera en que Nico le respondía daba a entender claramente que no la tomaba para nada enserio, y eso era algo que jamás se tomaba bien. Minoru y Daisuke tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, e incluso se veían tentados a parar aquello, a riesgo de sufrir la rabia de Akira. Pero pese a todo, Nico se mantiene con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer el más mínimo ademán agresivo.

─ Me das asco ─ dice Akira escupiendo veneno en cada palabra.

─ Me extraña, porque me bañé bien antes de cocinar ─ responde Nico oliéndose a sí misma, haciendo enfadar más a Akira ─. No deberías descargar tus frustraciones en mí, porque al final no te va a servir para cambiar tu estado, y también permanecerás con esa actitud miserable intacta.

─ Repite eso ─ Akira deja de apoyarse contra la pared, pero eso le cuesta el caerse al suelo de forma estrepitosa ─. Mierda. Esto está mal.

─ ¿Y soy yo la que te asquea? Te dejaste caer por un poquito de jugo de uva de cartón y ya no puedes levantarte. No puedes estar así toda tu vida, y menos si quieres lograr algo en la vida.

─ No me fastidies, si de todos modos siendo adulta pareces todavía una loli... ─ Akira se ve cortada cuando la mano de Nico le atrapa la cara, apretando tanto que le causaba dolor.

─ Con eso no se juega, niña. No lo vuelvas a repetir, que de todos modos no das la impresión de que vayas a lograr algo mejor. Trato de no mostrarme violenta, actuando todo lo adulta que puedo, pero me estás pidiendo a gritos que te dé la tunda de tu vida.

─ E-el desayuno se va a enfriar, Nico-chan ─ avisa Daisuke como excusa para parar aquella tensión que se sentía.

Nico suelta a Akira y toma rápidamente asiento para comer, dejando a la pelirrosa tirada en el suelo durante un rato. Akira miraba a todos comer. Sentía rabia, pero extrañamente las palabras de Nico la hacían reflexionar. Su hundimiento hacia la miseria en que se encontraba venía ocurriendo desde bastante tiempo atrás, y desde entonces su carrera en la televisión venía yéndose a pique, y todo a cambio de nada. Ni siquiera entendía cómo es que Minoru y Daisuke se dignaban aunque sea a dirigirle la palabra, con la forma tan grosera en que los trataba cuando andaba de malas. Nico por su parte demostraba todo lo contrario, y se llevaba con asombrosa naturalidad con esos dos chicos. Al momento en que terminan de desayunar, Akira termina decidiendo tragarse su orgullo, por mucho que hacerlo le doliese.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ─ sus palabras llaman la atención de Nico, la cual estaba recogiendo los platos ─ Yo era una estrella. Lo tenía todo, pero de pronto lo perdí ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Qué debo hacer para ser exitosa como antes?

─ Primero que nada, deja de lado tu inconformismo y tu exceso de orgullo ─ le responde Nico sin detenerse en lo que hacía ─. Yo pasé por ahí, y en consecuencia estuve dos años congelada como una inútil en mi camino para convertirme en idol. Lo que debes hacer es cambiar tu enfoque y tu actitud, y verás cómo cambia la cosa. Y también debes entender que para escalar al éxito debes hacerlo paso a paso. No pretendas correr cuando ni siquiera caminas.

Akira apenas entendía lo que Nico le estaba diciendo, pero aquello extrañamente no la encolerizaba, sino que la incitaba a entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Eso de ir lentamente y sin saltarse pasos le era extraño, pues siempre estaba obsesionada con estar en lo más alto sin importarle nada. Y Nico parecía entender eso, y por ello era que le decía esas cosas.

─ ¿Y si yo... intentase convertirme en idol? ¿Podría hacerlo? ─ dice Akira con los puños cerrados.

─ Únicamente no puedes ser aquello que no intentes de manera real ─ la respuesta de Nico seguía dejando algo perdida a Akira ─. Si estás dispuesta a pasar por el doloroso camino que implica convertirse en idol, te estaré esperando aquí mismo el día de mañana, aprovechando que estaré libre toda la semana ─ Akira se muestra ilusionada con ello ─. Y también espero que tus dos escoltas estén aquí.

─ Cuenten con mi presencia ─ dice Daisuke.

─ Y también con la mía ─ secunda Minoru.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

─ Muy bien. Me alegra ver que ya están aquí mis candidatos a idol ─ dice Nico con las manos en su espalda y con un tono severo, como si estuviera frente a una formación militar.

─ Pero Nico-chan, ya yo soy idol ─ dice Hanayo, la cual tenía a Rin a su lado.

─ He dicho candidatos a idol. Hagan el favor de no contradecirme ─ responde Nico, a lo que Hanayo se queda callada, y la mirada de la pelinegra se posa sobre Akira, Minoru y Daisuke ─. No se crean que voy a tener favoritismos por nadie. Aquí no tengo amigos, ni conocidos, ni a nadie que se pueda asociar con las anteriores denominaciones.

─ ¿De verdad hace falta pasar por esto? ─ cuestiona Minoru.

─ De aquí no sale nadie. Si alguno de ustedes pretende renunciar, que se atenga a las consecuencias ─ Nico no presta atención alguna a Minoru ─. Aquí puede que tenga a un montón de aspirantes, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que de aquí salga la mejor brigada de idols que haya existido en esta jodida ciudad. Ustedes triunfan porque triunfan, y el que me diga lo contrario le haré tragarse sus palabras. Lo primero que deben tomar en cuenta es que deben estar en buena forma física ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a Kratos?

─ Sí, es ese personaje blanco con trazados rojos que en el videojuego anda matando a dioses ─ responde Daisuke.

─ Kratos es un dios griego, personificación de la fuerza conferida a los hombres ─ dice Hanayo, saliendo al paso de Daisuke ─. Precisamente del nombre de ese dios existen varios adjetivos que tienen que ver con fuerza o con poder, como democracia o teocracia por ejemplo.

─ Parece que aún tengo aliadas poderosas en el Olimpo ─ dice Nico para sí misma.

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la formación de una idol? ─ cuestiona Akira.

─ Se trata de entender la base y esencia de lo que hacemos desde su más profunda base teórica y hasta filosófica y cultural si hace falta, en vez de andar ciegamente por la vida, haciendo las cosas por hacerlas ─ dice Nico sin disminuir su severidad ─. El primer programa de ejercicios consistirá en darle vueltas a la manzana al trote. Empecemos con diez vueltas. Para Hanayo y Rin puede que no signifique gran cosa, pero el verdadero reto es para ustedes tres. Ojalá que por lo menos consigan completar unas tres vueltas.

Minoru, Akira y Daisuke tragan grueso, sabiendo que les iba a costar mucho lograr dar todas esas vueltas que Nico les estaba diciendo. Al momento en que Nico da la orden de partida, los cinco "aspirantes" empiezan a trotar alrededor de la manzana en que vivía Daisuke. Tal y como Nico había anticipado, los tres recién incorporados tuvieron pronto serias dificultades para seguirle el paso a Rin y Hanayo, las cuales sí dieron las vueltas con relativa facilidad. Pero de todos modos Nico no cejó en su forma estricta de entrenarlos, pues no los dejó en paz hasta que hubiesen completado las diez vueltas. Ya para entonces Minoru, Akira y Daisuke estaban tumbados en el suelo, sintiendo que el alma se les estaba saliendo por la boca, lo cual a Nico se le hacía un tanto entretenido.

─ Y pensar que esto apenas comienza. Les recomiendo que saquen provecho de la semana que tengo libre y hagan lo mejor que puedan. El entrenamiento de una idol suele durar semanas para que haga verdaderamente efecto, y además es una actividad que bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden abandonar.

─ ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ dice Daisuke asustado, a lo que Nico asiente ─ Carajo, no me imaginaba que así de duro era.

─ No recuerdo haber dicho que la vida que tengo es regalada. Implica preparación física, capacitación constante, maduración mental y psicológica, pues este trabajo es algo de lo que debo estar plenamente segura de ejercer. Lo que no te aboca no es más que una mera obligación, pero si realmente amas lo que haces, eres capaz de encontrar la recompensa en la acción misma.

─ ¿Eso es sabiduría tibetana? ─ cuestiona Akira.

─ No. Simplemente lo leí por ahí, pero le doy completamente la razón a quien sea que lo haya dicho ─ Daisuke, Minoru y Akira asienten al entender lo que decía Nico, y más allá se encontraban Hanayo y Rin charlando entre sí.

Aquellas palabras dichas por la idol habían inspirado enormemente a Akira, la cual se pone nuevamente de pie para seguir con los entrenamientos, aunque lo que logra es caerse otra vez a causa del agotamiento. A Nico no le extrañó aquello en absoluto, y simplemente les da algo de tiempo a sus nuevos amigos para que descansen.

* * *

**Algunos días después**

El entrenamiento dirigido por Nico y asistido por Hanayo y Rin había resultado duro a más no poder, con programas de ejercicios que dejaban a Minoru, Daisuke y Akira en el suelo por aproximadamente una hora. También tenían sesiones de canto y coreografía, pero como no contaban con Umi ni con Maki para la elaboración de letra o música, pues lo que quedaba era hacer lo mejor que pudieran, empezando por enseñarle a Akira vocalización y creación de ritmos para así tener un comienzo. La parte más complicada fue el control de Akira sobre su estado de humor, pero incluso eso se esforzó al máximo por superar. Se trató de un proceso bastante breve de formación, algo atropellada sin lugar a dudas, pero Akira consiguió, gracias a un esfuerzo que nunca antes había hecho por nada, aprender rápidamente y logró hacerse con buena parte de las bases que Nico le enseñaba.

Ya era el último día en que Nico le podría enseñar antes de regresar a sus labores como idol, y eso fácilmente se podía interpretar como que no podrían volver a verla por una buena temporada. Eso a Akira la ponía bastante mal, pues de ese modo se iría también sus posibilidades para convertirse en idol. Casualmente, Nico se presenta temprano frente a la casa de Daisuke, y su cara reflejaba un entusiasmo enorme, como si pudiera prolongar al menos una semana más su periodo de libertad.

─ Creo que ya tenemos lo que hace falta para catapultar a Akira hacia el estrellato, muchachos ─ dice tranquilamente, llamando la atención del trío ─. Verán: Resulta que esta misma tarde, casi al anochecer, habrá un desfile en el que invitarán a unas cuantas idols para que sean las que canten en el momento en que las modelos vayan caminando por la pasarela. Fui capaz de hablar con algunos de los encargados, y aunque no me hicieron mucho caso por no recomendarles a una idol profesional, igual pienso que es una oportunidad de oro para promover a Akira en ese desfile. Es desafortunado que Umi y Maki-chan no pudieran ayudarnos, podríamos haber hecho más con la canción que hicimos en estos pocos días, pero creo que con esto Akira se bastará para empezar un meteórico ascenso al estrellato.

─ ¿O sea que voy a debutar como idol? ─ dice Akira entusiasmada.

─ De una manera poco ortodoxa, pero puedes estar segura de que así va a ser, y le demostrarás a la gente lo que eres capaz de hacer, que es lo que realmente importa. Les recomiendo que busquen una ropa elegante, que nos iremos a Akiba para asistir al desfile. Allá también estarán Rin y Hanayo para monitorear los resultados de esta semana de preparación, a ver qué tan grande es realmente el potencial de Akira para ser idol.

Akira en ese momento se sentía con el ánimo por las nubes, y Minoru y Daisuke también, pues así verían finalmente los frutos de casi una semana de también ellos haberse esforzado tanto en aquellos ejercicios en apoyo a Nico. El momento de la verdad iba a empezar.

* * *

**Akihabara**

Tal y como Nico estaba diciendo, se estaba organizando un desfile en el que mostraban las últimas tendencias en ropas, y Hanayo y Rin habían tomado asiento para presenciarlo todo cómodamente. Nico, Akira, Minoru y Daisuke estaban tras los telones, habiendo logrado colarse gracias a la imagen de la propia Nico.

─ Este es el plan: Esperen a que el presentador dé la señal para que pasen las modelos a hacer la gala de vestidos, y entonces Akira tiene que salir junto con las idols invitadas y empieza a cantar. Hanayo y Rin están allí, listas para hacer la evaluación final de las cualidades de Akira para ser idol, y no solo ella, sino que todas las personas que están allí la van a escuchar.

─ ¿Y si los guardias nos encuentran y capturan antes? ─ dice Minoru temeroso.

─ Siempre y cuando no monten un escándalo antes de tiempo, dudo mucho que vengan a este lugar, y en todo caso para eso es que ustedes dos la acompañan, para cuidar las espaldas de Akira en todo momento. Confío en ustedes.

─ Cumpliré con la misión aunque me vaya la vida en ello, Nico-chan ─ dice Daisuke alegre.

Nico sonríe satisfecha y se va de allí para sentarse con Hanayo y Rin, y el trío del Lucky Chanel espera pacientemente a que se diera la voz. Afortunadamente la espera no fue mucha, pues el presentador del evento ya da comienzo al desfile. Era el disparo de partida que tanto esperaban.

─ Ve, Akira-sama, que te apoyamos ─ dice Minoru.

Akira respira hondo, tratando de centrarse en lo que estaba por hacer. Ese cambio de enfoque que le había dicho Nico estaba por rendir sus frutos, y una nueva Akira nacería definitivamente al término de aquel desfile. La pelirrosa avanza rápidamente y se mete en el grupo pequeño de idols que allí se encontraba, y Minoru y Daisuke simplemente cruzaban los dedos por ella.

* * *

**Desfile**

Al momento en que las idols entran en escena, el público aplaude su llegada, y todas se presentan de manera amena, y justo cuando el presentador estaba por determinar cuál de todas iba a ser la primera en cantar durante el paso de las modelos, Akira se adelanta y empieza a cantar, causando una gran conmoción debido a que nadie de los no enterados se esperaba aquello. Nico alzaba su pulgar, y Hanayo y Rin aplauden para felicitar a Akira, puesto que al menos empezó bien su acto, pero el presentador, extrañado por aquella intromisión, llama a los guardias para que se la llevaran de allí. Pese a que agarran a Akira por los brazos y se la llevan cargando, y la pelirrosa no para de cantar ni un solo momento.

Minoru y Daisuke aparecen para defender a Akira, pero solo logran que los guardias también los atraparan, y así de brusco fue como terminó el debut de Akira como idol, a la vista de todo el mundo.

─ ¿Qué les pareció aquello, chicas? ─ dice Nico con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

─ Pues que hiciste un gran trabajo, Nico-chan ─ responde Hanayo.

─ Así es-nya ─ apoya Rin.

─ Perfecto. Les había dicho que mi plan iba a ser un éxito, y con esto aseguraremos nuestra escalada al éxito total ─ Nico en ese momento tenía una mirada bastante brillante.

* * *

**Una hora después**

─ Bueno, al menos fue un debut ─ dice Daisuke.

─ Me había ilusionado al máximo. Creí que iba a decirle a aquellos guardias que me dejaran allí un rato más para demostrar lo que valgo ─ Akira se veía decepcionada ─. Jamás debí confiar en Nico. Debí imaginarme que sólo era un plan elaborado para vengarse por los insultos que le dije cuando nos conocimos.

─ ¿De verdad alguien se tomaría la molestia de dedicar una semana para montar una venganza? ─ cuestiona Minoru ─ Akira-sama, es verdad que el hecho de que Nico no hiciera nada por ayudarnos fue algo indebido, y tendrá que darnos una explicación al respecto, pero no creo que esto sea precisamente por aquel primer encuentro de hace una semana...

─ Parece que han triunfado, ¿no? ─ aparece Nico, y Minoru y Akira se muestran disgustados ─ Salieron justo cuando les dije que lo hicieran, y eso significó un acierto monumental. La gente quedó asombrada, y más de uno se estaba preguntando quién era la chica que estaba cantando. Eso, junto con la opinión que dimos las chicas y yo, ha convencido a algunos productores que se presentaron para que averigüen quién eres, Akira.

─ Haz el favor de no tomarnos más el pelo ─ dice Akira enfadada ─. Di de una vez por qué no nos ayudaste cuando nos sacaron del escenario.

─ Porque todo era parte de mi plan maestro. Si yo intervenía, lo más probable es que todos dijeran que era una simple aspirante que se escapó de mi control, y lo que yo quería era hacer ver que eres una idol autodidacta, justo como mis amigas y yo lo fuimos, y al final ha funcionado. Sólo mira lo que aparecen en las redes de la gente importante que estuvo en el evento...

Nico saca su teléfono y abre las redes sociales para luego pasarlo a Akira, y tanto ella como Minoru y Daisuke se asombran al leer todas las notas de opinión, que señalaban a una chica entrando de polizona en un desfile y cantando una canción un poco pobre en contenido, pero que parecía tener potencial con la vocalización y el mantenimiento del ritmo del canto. En ese momento la furia de Akira se disipa, y Nico recupera su teléfono.

─ Tal vez seas un poco joven todavía, pero ya con esto estás por anticipado en la mira de algunos productores que estuvieron aquí, en el evento. Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir practicando por tu cuenta, y cuando te hayas graduado, ten por seguro que tienes un ingreso seguro en el mundo de las idols.

─ N-no me lo puedo creer... T-t-todo este esfuerzo... Ta-tantos años de espera, finalmente c-cumplidos... ─ Akira empieza a llorar de alegría ─ Esto tiene que ser un sueño...

─ No lo es. Esta es la realidad, la misma que antes te perdías por ser una amargada de vista corta, y ahora la puedes disfrutar a plenitud, Akira. Ahora me voy, que mi semana libre terminó, y además Maki-chan me debe estar esperando en casa. Nos veremos algún día, que ojalá no sea uno muy lejano.

Daisuke despide con la mano a Nico, mientras que Minoru y Akira estaban inmóviles y sin tener ni idea de qué decir. No sabían si aquella era la mejor manera en que se hubieran podido despedir, pero sí tenían claro que Nico le había dejado el camino allanado a Akira, de modo que sólo le quedaba avanzar y esforzarse por su cuenta. Akira en ese momento esperaba que el día en que la volviese a ver le pueda agradecer de manera adecuada.

* * *

**Con Nico**

Hanayo y Rin se encuentran con su amiga y la acompañan en el camino, tomando en cuenta que ya se había hecho de noche.

─ ¿Y cómo terminó todo-nya?

─ Bastante bien. Esta semana ha terminado con broche de oro ─ responde Nico satisfecha ─. Con esto he conseguido ver que soy capaz también de formar idols, y eso me da una gran idea de lo que puedo hacer a futuro.

─ ¿Crees que ha sido lo mejor, Nico-chan? ─ pregunta Hanayo.

─ Pues sí. Llevo quince meses como idol, y tú estás haciendo tu debut antes de siquiera graduarte, y ya estamos despuntando en casi todas las listas de preferencias, siendo Tsubasa la única que podría competir con nosotras, pero ella está en unas listas de ranking distintas por hacer grupo con sus amigas de A-RISE. Por cómo van las cosas, lo más probable es que nos quedemos así y terminemos aburriéndonos y nos descuidemos a la larga. Al formar a Akira como idol, estoy abriendo la posibilidad para que tengamos una mayor competencia, y por tanto nuestro trabajo siga siendo entretenido y no nos quedemos dormidas. Muy por el contrario, con Akira, nos veremos impulsadas a mejorar si queremos continuar siendo las máximas referentes.

─ ¿Entonces ese era tu plan todo este tiempo? ¿Tenías pensado convertir a Akira-chan en parte de la competencia desde un principio-nya? ─ dice Rin emocionada.

─ Así es. Akira me recuerda a mi yo de antes, solo que tres veces más amargada y grosera, y entonces se me ocurrió esa idea. Mi carrera como idol apenas comienza, y para hacerla divertida tengo que hacer cosas como esta de vez en cuando.

─ Ya veo ─ Rin se lleva las manos tras su cabeza ─ ¿Crees que volvamos a ver a Akira-chan-nya?

─ Nosotras ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Supongo que eso es algo que ella misma debe decidir ─ dice Hanayo.

─ Así es. Ahora vamos a casa-de Maki-chan. Tenemos que empezar nuevamente nuestras prácticas, que en unos días debemos unirnos en un dueto para un concierto, Hanayo, y por esa razón debemos esforzarnos para hacer lo mejor posible ─ dice Nico, a lo que Hanayo asiente contenta.

**Fin**

* * *

No fue fácil hacer esto, a decir verdad, y es la primera vez (creo) que incluyo a Daisuke Ono. Tal vez lo vuelva a hacer algún día, siempre y cuando no me olvide de él. En fin, solo queda despedirme hasta una nueva oportunidad.

Hasta otra


End file.
